The Musical Prodigy
by solarflare1999
Summary: JoJo was given the opportunity to study at Wholliard at such a young age, and he took it. While the Mayor was proud of his son's accomplishments, he didn't know how to deal with the fact his son did not want to follow in his footsteps. A tie was broken, and neither one spoke to each other. But could music fix that connection between father and son? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Horton Hears A Who is one of my fave movies ever! I've had this idea in my head for a while. I would like to first credit KiraKira-Kami for coming up with the name Wholliard. Now this story will revolve around JoJo and Ned bonding; trying to understand one another. Some August Rush references will be add on here and there, but its not anything like the movie. So, any'WHO', (Get it? Get it? Lol) Let the story begin.**

 **OH! Before I forget, I do not own HHAW characters or movie.**

JoJo was an incredibly gifted musician. Since the day he was able to understand the sound around him when he was just a little who, he could compose it into music. It was his life source, his escape, it was who he was. After the events that occurred in Whoville almost 3 years ago, involving the end of there world and what not, all became a bit different for JoJo Mcdodd.

See, right after Horton had placed their world (the speck) onto the sunflower, and all was beginning to go back to normal, the Whos of Whoville remembered the symphony that JoJo had created in the old observatory. They would say it was the most brilliant composure they had ever heard. They would stop Jojo in the middle of the street.

"You're the McDodd kid who made the observatory music!"

"I have never heard anything more beautiful in my life!"

"You're JoJo McDodd! The Observatory Composer!"

These words from the Whos gave JoJo confidence and made him feel good about himself. So much, that it had made him, not want to be quiet anymore. He had begun to speak more...but...the hardest thing JoJo ever did, was tell his father, Ned Mcdodd, the mayor of Whoville, that he didn't want to follow in his footsteps...he didn't want to be mayor.

And the way it went, couldn't have been the more stressing and pressuring thing he had ever done in his life.

It went like this: About a year and a half ago, when JoJo was walking out the doors of Whoville middle school, another ordinary day, nothing new. He was ready to head to the old observatory, to finish his new add on to his instruments. Just as he was ready to head out, he hears a voice behind him, "McDodd? A word." The principal was standing in between the doors, next to a man who was quite dressed like if were attending a cotillion.

JoJo abided and walked up to both Whos.

"Mcdodd, this is Mr. Adam Whoyer. Associate dean and director of the music division in Wholliard."

JoJo had heard about and was fascinated about Wholliard. A whole school about the arts and also dedicated to music. He stood there and listened to what the director was saying. Apparently, the principal had contacted the school, and had them observe JoJo for months. The director was incredibly astonished by his work...He then told JoJo what would end up becoming the best day of his life.

"Mr. Mcdodd, what you have is a gift. A gift that should be expanded. I personally came here because I wanted to give you this." He had held out an envelope. "I would like to give you a full-ride scholarship. I would like you to attend Wholliard and join my program."

JoJo could not believe what he had heard that day. The best music school in the world wanted him. A full ride; AND AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!

But then there was the catch. The director gave him the documents explaining the scholarship and admission. All he had to do was apply and have his parents sign the scholarship papers, but he had told him that he had a two weeks to confirm his admission and to call him back. There were many other people who were applying and he wanted to make sure he was in. JoJo had understood and with that he thanked the director and principal and proceeded to walk away.

Now that's when the stress and pressure kicked in. He had two weeks to tell his parents, ESPECIALLY HIS FATHER. He had to finally tell his father that he didn't want to become Mayor. He wanted to study music.

When he had gotten home, he was shaking with nerves. Right now, he had hoped one of his 96 sisters were keeping the mayor busy, so he could rehearse how he was going to break the news.

"Hey JoJo!"

His sisters' had failed him.

He looked over and found his dad walking right up to him.

"How was school today, son? Anything new and exciting?" said the mayor, in his usual cheerful happy self.

This was harder than he had thought. He didn't want to wipe off the smile on his dad's face. He just couldn't. He tried to say fine...but something was holding him back from talking. Oh no. He was going back to his habit of not speaking! All that was coming out of his mouth was "-ah h- rr-", so the only thing he could think of was sprinting off to his room, leaving a very confused Ned standing in the hallway.

By the time it was dinner, Jojo knew he was going to be questioned from earlier, and he knew he would have to announce the news. He sat there anxiously, as his twelve seconds were alsomt upon him. He held the official documents of his scholarship, ready to show his parents, and hopefully, just hopefully, his father would not be disappointed.

As Jojo was up next, a complete wave of stress had hit him. He was ready to run off again had it not been for the chairs to move.

So there he sat, both his parents right in front of him. All JoJo could do was stare. He tried, he really did try to talk, to show them the documents, but remained frozen.

Ned and Sally saw how JoJo was acting, so Ned spoke, "Uh...so JoJo, is everything okay? Earlier, you seemed a little stressed."

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" Sally asked JoJo.

This was it. It was now or never, he had to say it. Why couldn't he say it?!

Ned saw Jojo struggling whether to speak or not. Something was up but he didn't want to pressure his son into speaking.

The twelve seconds were up and Jojo was swooshed away. The opportunity was gone. He sighed in defeat and left the dining table. He thought maybe he could try again tomorrow...or maybe in two days...a week was better...or-

"JoJo!"

The smaller who jumped and hid the papers. He looked over to find his father trying to catch up to him. Once again, he was feeling stressed all over again.

"JoJo, look I...I don't want to pressure you into talking. I'm just, you know, a little worried. I just want you to know that if something is bothering you...I'm here to talk." with that said, Ned left to go help Sally clean the dishes.

JoJo knew he couldn't wait any longer. He slowly walked into the kitchen and saw his parents, along with a couple of his sisters, cleaning and drying the plates. He then cleared his throat in a tone that he wanted to make an announcement, which got the attention of them all.

Ned spoke "Hey JoJo! Do you wanna talk? Let me get these dishes cleaned and w-"

"-No I want to say it to all of you."

Ned and Sally looked confused. It wasn't like him to announce something. Well then again, he didn't speak for quit a time, so they might have forgotten. JoJo then pulled out the documents. Both the parents questioned what it was. Was it a bad report card? A school trip that was expensive?

JoJo took a deep breath, and softly spoke as he handed the papers to his parents, "Wholliard wants me to attend and study music there...They, are also giving me a full-ride scholarship."

"No way big bro!"

"Does that mean you're going to learn how to play every instrument."

"That is so cool!"

His sisters were surprised but happy for their big brother. They jumped around him and giving him hugs. Were as their parents, Sally was very surprised, but was very proud and amazed that her son was being offered a huge opportunity to attend the hardest music school to ever get in, and shocked to want him at a young age. Now Ned, he was mostly shocked. Wholliard? The music school? What ever happened to becoming mayor?

JoJo was getting more and more nervous by the second by what his parents, especially what his dad, were thinking. Ned could only remain silent.

Sally, knowing the silent had to be broken, was the first to speak, "JoJo this, is amazing. Wholliard. That's huge. Don't you think, Ned?"

Ned was in deep thought. He didn't understand. Didn't JoJo want to be mayor? What about all those talks? Sure, he was probably talented when it came to music, he only really heard his composed music once when they were trying to save the town, and it was brilliant! But he thought his son was starting to see the meaning of what it meant to follow in his old man's footsteps. If JoJo took the offer, he would have to go to Who York. Live there until he completed his studies. His son would leave.

"Ned?"

He had snapped out of his train of thought. "What? Oh! Er, uh...Yes. It...It is a, huge opportunity, I'm, very impressed JoJo!"

JoJo didn't quite believe that his father was impressed. Sure he might be proud but, he sounded more disappointed.

"Wow. Wholliard wants my son. And a full-ride? That's incredible!" Ned tried to sound as enthusiastic as he could be, to not give his son the wrong idea that he was not happy about it. "Obviously they know talent. What Who wouldn't want my son in their school?"

"So...Y-you're not mad or disappointed that I...don't want to be mayor?" asked JoJo, as he was hoping for the answer he wanted to hear.

As much as Ned wanted to say he was a little upset, he wasn't going to crush his son's dreams. "Wha? Pssh! Come on. Are you kidding? Being mayor is...overrated. I'm proud son! This is a great school!"

"So, does that mean I can go?" JoJo's eyes were filled with hope.

Ned could not bring himself to say no. As much as it meant that his son would not become mayor of Whoville, he wouldn't chose that over the happiness of his child. "Of course you can go, son. If this is what you want then, go for it!" With that, one of the many rare things JoJo every did, he rushed to his parents and tightly hugged them.

Sally added, "We'll support you all the way, sweetie."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"We're proud son...really proud." Ned said softly.

So back to the present. It has been almost two years since JoJo left Whoville to come to Who York. And the time he has been there have been the best two years of his life. Music here and there. And the best thing was that the board were so amazed by his talent, he was put in upper classes. He was a prodigy to them.

The day he left, was a huge adjustment not only for him, but for his family. While his sisters were fighting for who got to have his room, his parents, had sappy smiles on their faces, when they dropped off JoJo at the train station. But he knew if he wanted to go, this was bound to happen.

But, there was something going on. Ever since JoJo had told his father about not wanting to be mayor, he barely spoke to him. The times JoJo would Skype his family, he would only get a few words out of his father like, "Hi son. I'm in a hurry" "JoJo, its good to see you, but I have to get going, council meeting." Jojo, sorry. JoJo, I'm in a hurry.

JoJo was obviously being avoided by his father.

 _The actions you did long ago in the past_

 _Could happen to you, sooner than last_

 **Okay, I'm gonna end the proplogue there. Sorry if the characters seem OOC, I'm trying my best. I hope to update as soon as possible. Comment and review!**


	2. Ch 2- A Strain with Music and Politics

**AN: Okie doke! Onto Chapter 2! You know, I hardly ever saw people write Jojo and Sally bonding moments. Well I'm gonna change that!**

JoJo walked out the music building, having just finished the class for the day. Ever since he started school there, he was on a rtight schedule. But now that he had the free time, he didn;t know what to do. For the moment, maybe head to his dorm.

As he walked up to the dorm hall, he ran into a few of his classmates.

"Hey JoJo!"

"McDodd, how's it hanging?"

"Yo JoJo we still up for the Who Rock Café tonight?"

He could only smile and nod. JoJo became very acquainted with the whos at the school. Something that was very hard back at his old school in Whoville. You see, back at Whoville, nobody had a strong passion for music. Sure, there was band but, it was just for a grade. The rest was just sports, or popularity...Something JoJo didn't have. Or until, he saved the whole town with his music inventions, but it wasn't the same. JoJo wanted to be in a place where he can express his love for music and not be thought of as an outcast, but like everyone else.

Soon JoJo arrived to his dorm. It always felt kind of weird when he entered. Almost two years and he was still not used to having the whole place to himself. He didn't have to time his turn in the bathroom, when he ate breakfast, his plate wasn't switched, heck, he wasn't rushed when he was taking the shower.

That's when an idea clicked. He could video chat the family! It had been weeks since he last saw them. He could use a familiar face to talk to.

~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~

"Hildy I mean it! Give me back my hairbrush!"

"Well you give me back mine!"

"Girls, I mean it. No more fighting. Ned? Can you please talk to the girls?"

"Hildy! Holly! Look over there!" Said Ned as he switched the hairbrushes, getting the girls to end their argument.

"They always fall for that, don't they?" Sally said with a chuckle.

"Well its the only trick I know." The mayor said proudly.

The McDodd household did not change much. There was always some ruckus going on but nothing the parents couldn't handle. Yes, all was the same except they were one child short...JoJo.

Letting their only son move to Who York to study music, was the hardest thing they did. They were prepared to let their children go once they left for college, but never thought that one of their children would leave so soon.

"MOOOOOOOM!"

Sally sighed, "Oh for Seuss' sake, Hannah for the last time, no Who-crosse for a week for breaking the window."

"No! JoJo is on the Who-puter. He sent me to get you two!" the little who shouted with joy.

"Oh! He is? Then we better head over there. He hasn't contacted us in weeks." As Sally was following her daughter to the Who-puter, she noticed Ned was not walking beside her. "Ned?" she asked. "Aren't you coming to say hi to JoJo?"

Ned backed up slowly, "Actually, uh, I, completely forgot that I had a meeting with the council. Please tell JoJo I said hi."

"Are you serious?!" Sally was taken aback. "Ned, you haven't talked to JoJo since he left for school. You keep avoiding him, now why is that?"

"What? Sally, I'm not avoiding him, I just have a very important meeting and-"

"Every time JoJo calls, you always say you can't stay and talk, because of work. It's always the same excuse. Now why?" Sally interrupted.

The Mayor only kissed her wife's forehead, "I have to go. Tell JoJo, I had a meeting." Afterwards, turned around, and walked out of the house. Once again, he avoided a conversation with his son.

Sally was irritated. His husband was stubborn to admit that he was avoiding JoJo. She continued to walk to the Who-puter, where she saw on the screen, her only son. "JoJo! How's my musical boy?" she said with a warm smile.

"Hey Mom. How've you been?" JoJo asked, having a half smile on his face.

"Oh, you know son. Your sisters running around, having disputes about who knows what. Nothing has changed."

JoJo chuckled, "Seems rough. Uh, where's Dad?"

Sally gave a half frown, "Oh, son, he had a council meeting. He's not here." She felt awful telling her son his father wasn't present to talk to him, again.

"Oh...I see." It was not a shock. His dad hardly spoke to him since he left. To hear he had a meeting and couldn't make time to talk to him, only supported his theory that he didn't want to talk to him. He was disappointed. Whether he said it or not, he was.

"Son, he wanted to talk with you but...well, his duties are quite busy this time of year."

"Yeah, sure...So the council are giving him a hard time huh?"

"Yes. But come on, tell me, how's school going for you?" she hoped it could take JoJo mind off of his father. To lighten him up a bit.

"Oh it's been great. I've been learning a lot here. You should hear the music the students play..." JoJo went on and on, telling his mother about what he had been up to since the last time they spoke. It did indeed take his mind off his father, which Sally was glad about. There was no need for her son to be feeling guilty for chasing his dream.

~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~

After more than an hour, their chat had ended. Before Jojo had logged off, Sally saw the disappointment look in her son's eyes. She then heard the sound of the entrance door closing. Looks like Ned came back from his 'meeting'. She looked over and saw him walking down the hallways. Her voice, in a very bothered tone, spoke. "Ned..."

The mayor turned around to meet the eye of his infuriated wife. "Oh, Sally, how'd the chat with JoJo go? How's he been doing?"

"He's doing well..." Sally spoke. "You would know if you would at least give five minutes of your time and not pretend you have mayoral issues to attend!"

Oh boy was she mad. He wasn't coming up with excuses, he would give anything to talk to JoJo!...right? Why did he not want to? It's not like he was upset or disappointed in his only son wanting to study and become a musician instead of pursuing the path of politics and become mayor like him...okay maybe a little.

"You should have seen the look in his eyes, Ned. He was crushed, thinking his father doesn't love him.."

"Sally, I care about him. I wont ever stop doing that." Ned tried to sound as sincere as he could be.

The mayor's wife had a hard time believing that at the moment. Before she walked away she spoke four words that put the mayor in deep thought. _Do you mean it?_

 _The truth may hurt for a little_

 _While the lie hurts forever_

 **Okay! Chapter 2 is complete. Leave a review, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
